<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>犯错 by Endless (Josiechung)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413945">犯错</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless'>Endless (Josiechung)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Real Person Fiction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:23:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josiechung/pseuds/Endless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>设定：现代AU，两人同龄</p><p>*根据本人真实经历改编。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>刘昊然/张若昀</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>犯错</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>设定：现代AU，两人同龄</p><p>*根据本人真实经历改编。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>犯错</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>——致那年夏天我遇到的，喜欢的，和深深伤害过的女孩。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>一个人，一辈子，心里能记住多少人？不是只记得名字的那种，也不是只记得他说过什么写过什么的那种，而是哪怕名字忘了，模样化了，大多的一切都像泡水了一样散了，也依然有至少那么一个画面，那么一个举动，甚至还带着清晰的触感和具体的情绪，活生生地，活在记忆里的那种。</p><p> </p><p>就好像住在了心里一样。</p><p> </p><p>老旧的记忆，模糊的画面，像过度曝光的照片，从边缘到脖子的部分全是一片亮光，看都看不清，想也想不起。平时随手一扔丢在角落里，无论如何都不会被注意。不经意翻找什么的时候，又或是一个人独处放空的时候，却又会突然出现，抓人心肺。若是想将它从记忆里丢出去，就好像要活生生从心底撕下一块肉，光是试想就让人窒息的疼痛，叫这段记忆，连同这个人，像根锐刺一样扎根在心里。</p><p> </p><p>一天，两天……一年，两年……</p><p> </p><p>刘昊然今年已经二十四了，可十四那年少年的身影，至今还住在他的记忆深处。有些画面会随着时间的推移越来越淡，有些情感却会因为时间的沉淀而变得越来越重。</p><p> </p><p>他们相识在中学二年级，一个容易犯错的年纪。</p><p> </p><p>第一个出错的人，刘昊然想该是他自己。从普通小学升入重点初中的兴奋与自豪，在头一年的接连打击中彻底变成了厌恶与自卑。他不甘于落后同龄人的一切，却又无法做出改变。但要脸的他永远不会承认自卑，于是他感到愤怒。他把错怪罪于同龄人对他的冷漠而不是自己的自闭，还有班主任的不公而不是自己的实力。他无限放大了别人的不好，以此来掩盖自己的不好，然后名正言顺地变得叛逆、乖张、甚至一度失控。</p><p> </p><p>少年就是在这时走进了他的生命，他好像是班上好友的小学同学，好友不知出于什么原因，在一次午餐的时候介绍了他们认识。刘昊然只记得，朋友当时十分笃定他们两个一定很谈得来。两个素未谋面的人凭什么谈得来？除了共同爱好刘昊然想不到第二个答案，他想他当时一定问了类似“你也喜欢看动漫？”的问题，不然他怎么会知道和记得，少年是个安静，但又爱笑健谈的人。</p><p> </p><p>然而早些年的时候，刘昊然曾觉得主动认识少年是他犯下的第二个错。</p><p> </p><p>当时在学校附近，有一个只隔了一站地铁的地下商场。商场里的夹层有一个刘昊然很爱逛的动漫特区。以前中午放学的时候，他总是会拉上好友到这里淘宝，从散落在书架里的单行本，到藏身在架柜中的迷你手办，他总是兴致勃勃不知怠倦。为了寻找一张售价一元的海报，他可以一中午不吃饭埋头苦翻，要是找遍了整个特区都没能买到，那下午的课就别指望他能听进去了。</p><p> </p><p>不过说来有意思，在刘昊然的印象里，好友从来不是一个喜欢看动漫的人。他也从来不知道自己在店里专心淘宝的时候，好友都在哪里干些什么。所以现在回想起来，好友说不定是为了解救自己的午休时间才把他丢给那个少年的。因为很显然，少年和他是一路人，甚至比他更沉迷于日本ACG文化。</p><p> </p><p>但如果要让他举个具体的例子，他却只能记得少年是个Coser。实际上，他和少年之间相处的点滴几乎都被他忘得一干二净了，留下来的只是一个大概的印象，像是一大团彩色的棉花糖，上面亮晶晶地洒了一层酸粉，逆着光看过去时就好像一朵云飘在眼前，却是能摸得到抓得住的。</p><p> </p><p>他和少年熟络得很快，刚开始的时候他们还在和朋友一起三人行，可没几天就已经单独出去了。朋友为此还曾在一次午餐和他讨论过这个问题，不过多是调侃，并无恶意。于是他也不忌讳，越来越频繁地和少年交往着，他们甚至时不时地回到对方班级里找对方，有时是课间的闲聊，有时则是等着一起吃午饭出去逛特区。直到现在回想起来，刘昊然才发现他和少年自始至终都没有交换过手机号码，可那段期间里他和他的关系却比和他通讯录里的任何一个人都要亲密。</p><p> </p><p>然而这却是他犯下的第三错误。</p><p> </p><p>他们关系的转折点出现得很突然。商场地下二层的那家甜甜圈店因为距离特区很近，所以经常是他们下午回校前歇脚的地方。但少年不爱吃甜食，所以每次都只是要一杯咖啡在那坐着，只有他会买甜甜圈。然而甜甜圈虽然好吃，八块的单价对于一个每月零花只有三百的他来说却是一笔不小的负担。因此当他们认识了约半个月的时候，他就已经没有多余的钱足以支付这笔花销，只能坐在那里干巴巴看着少年喝咖啡。</p><p> </p><p>刘昊然想他当时的表情一定特别欠揍，就是那种无意识甚至是有意的渴望的表情，却又带着点可怜的感觉。不然少年为什么突然笑着放下了手里的咖啡去给他买甜甜圈请他吃。而他竟然就这样堂而皇之地接受了。</p><p> </p><p>第四个错，不用多说了。</p><p> </p><p>夏天的一大特征，就是虫子特别多。甜食尤其招惹虫子，所以当少年伸手拂过他的耳侧替他赶苍蝇的时候，他完全没有多想，只是因为觉得有些痒，便下意识地缩着脖子躲开了。但少年却被他这个动作吸引了注意力，在他没有留意的时候挪着椅子坐到了他的身边。</p><p> </p><p>“你很怕痒吗？”刘昊然想少年当时大概问了句差不多类似的话。</p><p> </p><p>“还好。”</p><p> </p><p>“你真的怕痒？有多怕？”</p><p> </p><p>“啊？这要我怎么说——欸你干嘛！”</p><p> </p><p>突然凑近耳边的呼吸迅速激起一阵酥痒的反应，他当时条件反射地就要去推开少年，却被他一个错位贴在脖子上用力地吸吻了一口。吓得直接叫出声来的他瞬间用力推开了少年，震惊地捂着自己的脖子盯着他，愣了半天以后，第一反应竟然是转身就跑。</p><p> </p><p>那一刻，充斥在他体内的是让人惊恐和无法解释的生理震颤，他选择将其解释为恶心。一心只想离开这里的他已经忘掉了没吃完的甜甜圈，忘掉了店里被他们吸引了注意力的客人，甚至忘掉了少年在那一刻的反应和表情。他用尽全力一路狂奔跑回了学校，期间脖子上被触碰过的地方被他擦出了一片火辣辣的红。朋友下午见到他的时候吓了一跳，先是问他怎么是一个人回来的，再问他脖子是怎么回事。可他一个问题也没回答，径直回到座位上后就埋头扮起来乌龟。</p><p> </p><p>在那之后，他就断了和少年的来往。久远的记忆就像泡在水里的声音，似真似假，模糊不清。他觉得少年后来曾主动来找过他几次，但都被他找了借口拒绝不见。只是这些曾经被他认为是记忆画面，到了如今却让他觉得都是自己的臆想。少年也许根本就没有来找过他，他在自己转身离开的那一刻起，就已经彻底消失在他的生命里了。</p><p> </p><p>刘昊然不记得当他得知少年辍学的时候距离那天过了多久，他只记得那是一个下午，好像是某个家长会的前夕或是之后，少年的班主任亲自找到了他问他知不知道少年去哪里了。而当时，他听着老师念出少年的名字时，竟有一种恍然隔世的感觉，可们应该分别了没多久而已。而且自己明明都已经忘记他了，为什么这时再听到他的名字却感觉心里一下涌起了什么。</p><p> </p><p>“他……怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“他已经一个星期没来上课了，打他的电话不接，联系他家里人又说不知道。学校里就你和他关系最好了，所以我才来问问你。”</p><p> </p><p>关系最好？开什么玩笑，他们才认识多久啊。</p><p> </p><p>“我们很久没来往了，我不知道他在哪。老师你还是问问他在班里的朋友吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“唉……他在班里哪有朋友啊……”<strong><b>什么？</b></strong>“算了，你不知道就算了吧。”<strong><b>等等，</b></strong>“没事了，你回去自习吧。”<strong><b>等一下！</b></strong></p><p> </p><p>刘昊然瞪着眼睛僵在了原地，心里沸腾着似乎想要说些什么，却一点声发不出地只能看着老师越走越远。一直到朋友上来拍了他一下，他才回过神来找回自己的声音。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p> </p><p>“……好像辍学了。”</p><p> </p><p>朋友震惊地瞪了瞪眼睛，很快反应过来拍拍他肩膀安抚道：“可能是有什么别的原因吧，跟你没关系的，你别多想。”</p><p> </p><p>“我没多想。”他下意识地接话道，仿佛在自我说服一般，“本来就跟我没关系。”</p><p> </p><p>朋友没说话，只是用力地搂过他的肩膀，生硬地把话题转开后就带他去小卖部买吃的去了。</p><p> </p><p>自那之后，他便彻底没了少年的消息，只听说他好像退学了，也不知真假，但反正现在他再经过少年的班级，也不会再看到他的身影了。</p><p> </p><p>刘昊然说不上来当时他心里是种什么感觉，可能觉得有点可惜，也可能有过一瞬的后悔或者内疚。但不管是什么，有关少年的一切很快就被他全部抛到了脑后。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <b>少年时期的翻篇总是很轻易的。</b> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>初三就要到了，中考在即，刘昊然不得不收敛放纵，开始回归正途。在经过大半个学期的努力后，他的期末排名总算比起期中有了那么一点起色。而在初三开始之后，头一个月的发奋图强更是让他一口气挤进了年纪前二十，同时登上了进步榜的榜首，以进步一百五十名的奇迹将榜上第二名远远抛在了脑后。成绩公布的那一天，他曾经厌恶过的同学，包括班主任，都主动给他送上了夸奖和认可。于是他便觉得自己赢了，自卑的心态不复存在后，叛逆的心也跟着收了回来。他渐渐放下了曾经疯狂爱过的ACG，也放下过去一年做梦一样的经历。他不再去逛特区，甚至不再去那个地下商场。如今当他在那个地铁站下车的时候，他都只是要回家。</p><p> </p><p>就这样，兢兢业业的初三一年也即将迎来尾声。初夏的六月，他和朋友相约一起去图书馆为中考做最后的冲刺准备。在站台候车的他们笑着谈论以后想去的高中。屏蔽门背后，飞速驶过的列车吸引了他们的注意力。周末早晨的列车不该有太多的人，因此当他们发现车厢里人头济济时，都不约而同地停下了说话的声音。朋友惊奇地发出了疑问，可他却在看清某些人的着装时瞬间明白了。</p><p> </p><p>今天是萤火虫漫展。刘昊然为自己瞬间想到漫展名字的反应感到惊讶，然而下一秒出现的某个身影却叫他更为震惊地愣在了原地。他瞪大了眼睛看着从隔壁车厢里走出来的Coser，纯黑的假发，烟熏的浓妆，一身金属皮革的紧身衣还有一双过膝厚底的高跟皮靴。无可挑剔的妆容，打满耳朵甚至嘴角的银环，却还是让他一眼就认了出来，不是被扮演的角色，而是扮演的人。而他确信对方也看到他了。因为他们就像两个傻子，堵在人来人往的车门一动不动地看着彼此，足足有三秒，至少有三秒。</p><p> </p><p>那时候，刘昊然想自己应该是想叫住他的。可就在他即将开口的那一刻，少年转身离开了。刘昊然忽然冷了，他不自觉地追随着少年的身影，不知为何突然有种想要追上去的冲动。可这时他却又想起，少年刚才看他的表情除了最初的惊讶就只有平淡。刘昊然立刻就没有了勇气，好像一下从梦里醒了过来。他收起情绪，收回视线，跟着朋友走进了即将关门的车厢。朋友问他刚才是见到谁了，看得那么出神。他笑了笑，摇摇头回了一句：</p><p> </p><p>“认错了。”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <b>人错了。</b> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>可到底错在哪了？</p><p> </p><p>刘昊然那天想了一路，却始终没想通。当他从少年走过的车厢门走出来的时候，他忽然哭了，眼泪莫名其妙地掉了下来，然后是情绪的全线崩溃。他捂着脸蹲在车厢门口呐喊着大哭，浓重的后悔和内疚几乎压垮他的身体。可是一切都来不及了，上天已经给过他本不可能再有的机会，但他还是错过了。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <b>是他错了。</b> </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong> <b>自始至终都是他错了。</b> </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>他忽然想起来了，在他们认识第三天的时候，是他主动跟少年提议不带朋友一起三人行的；在他们认识第五天的时候，他第一次拉起了少年的手带他跑过了快要变红灯的马路；在他们认识第七天时候，他怂恿着少年和他一起翘课去买了甜甜圈和看电影；在他们认识第十天的时候，他趁着体育课自由活动的时间把正在上自习的少年拉到操场树荫底下和他一起看漫画。</p><p> </p><p>在他们认识第十三天的时候，他因为中午被老师叫去了办公室没能出去，于是就让少年和朋友一起去打饭然后去医务室等他。因为朋友的父亲是学校的校医，所以他们中午可以在医务室午休，还能在没人的病房里躺床上休息。不过那天他们运气不太好，三间病房被霸占了一间，于是他就和少年挤在了同一张床上午睡。床很窄，为了不掉下去，少年只能贴墙侧躺给他腾出空位。而他为了躺得舒适，就干脆圈着少年把他当成了抱枕。</p><p> </p><p>但在他们认识的第十五天，他却把少年一个人丢下跑了。</p><p> </p><p>刘昊然愧疚得几乎喘不过气来，他捂着脸靠坐在冰冷的墙上，用尽全力地试图记起少年的名字或是容貌。然而泡了水的记忆已经彻底化成了大片斑斓却模糊的色块，无论他如何绞尽脑汁，他都抓不住一点线索。</p><p> </p><p>他到底是将少年彻底弄丢了，却又忘不掉。那天落在耳侧和颈侧的热，还是那么烫。那日打在耳侧和嘴角的环，还是那么疼。仅存的两个画面就像一根针，深深地插在他的胸口，不注意时相安无事，想起来时连呼吸都是钻心的疼。</p><p> </p><p>他知道错了。只可惜知道得太晚了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>完。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>后记：<br/>少年时期的翻篇总是很轻易的，可即使翻过了这一篇，它该在那儿的，还是会在那儿的。</p><p>我截至目前的人生中唯二后悔的事情之一，就是当年没有给她一次解释的机会，也没有给我自己一个认清自己的机会。也许那天可能只是她的一个无心之举，只是一个恶作剧，哪怕她真的有那一层意思，我都应该给她一个解释的机会。可我因为恐惧和懦弱选择了逃避。也许她选择辍学与我无关，也许那天在地铁站她其实没有认出我来，但这都不是我逃避和伤害她的理由。可等我终于鼓起勇气来直视自己的错误时，我却再没有机会纠正错误，甚至连一句对不起都没法对她说。<br/> <br/>曾经我因为这件事恐同，因而在后来发现自己是双的时候感到更加的惭愧和内疚。那个可爱的女孩，那个知道我喜欢吃甜甜圈还喜欢喝奶茶的女孩，那个可以陪我逛一整天听我叨叨不停的女孩，也许我对你从未有过超越友情的感情，但我真的喜欢你，可我却亲手葬送了这份喜欢，对不起，真的对不起。如今我能做的，就是祝愿你今后一生都能幸福安康，望真诚的爱意永远伴你左右。</p><p> <br/>20200521新增后记：<br/>感谢哥哥弟弟，让我以这个方式写出这个故事。我发现在我发表完这个故事后没几天，我就好像放下了这件事情了。女孩的模样好像变得越发模糊起来，但我却好像没有以前那么悲伤了。有一些记忆和画面纵使是在渐渐消失，但它所代表的的情感却会永存在心中。如今这份过去已经变得不那么苦涩了，但这并不是因为我淡忘了，也不是因为我被原谅或自我原谅了，只是有一种接受了过去，也承认了过去的释怀。我想我可能真的放下了，因为我发现我依然爱她，爱她曾给予我的一切。我真心希望她如今能够安好，愿我所爱之人，一生无忧。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>